Forum:Extent of Modding
Hey guys, A Combat Panda here. I've lately just been wondering what is the current extent of modding as it is in borderlands? Like can you make cross weapon type weapons again? Infinite ammo guns? Pistols that shoot like T.K's Wave? a Fire Serpens That actually does the pattern still? Any answers would be nice guys, I'd really appreciate it. And hell if any are you are up for a gun creating challenge, I have a few ideas. Thanks in advance for any replies to this thread. GT:A Combat Panda (ACP) Name changes, especially those with innate stat boosts. Examples include the Twisted prefix (very high damage increase), the Anarchy & Shredder titles (two more projectiles). Aesthetic mods include legendary & pearlescent titles just for the flair of more red text - up to four whole lines of red text is possible, but note that the red text does nothing: it's the accessories that count, and those can't be modded anymore, so no more cross weapon type/elementals. I suppose I'd be up for a gun-creating challenge - well, depends on motive and extent, but yeah run some ideas by and I'll give it a shot. --Nagamarky 08:27, May 10, 2010 (UTC) so what no slegde, chimera, bessie? and is that why theres so many rocket luanchers with the shreder title?Aren01 14:00, May 10, 2010 (UTC) : Funny, only RL's I've seen with "Shredder" titles are mods. (I don't get the Sledge's Shotgun, Chimera, Bessie thing?) But yes, because the projectile count increase from titles disregards projectile type. --Nagamarky 14:15, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Mod'ing has been curtailed quite a bit with the release of patch 1.3 1 - Patch 1.3 eliminated most of cross-weapon mods 2 - There are a few legit infinite ammo weapons. A Dove barrel construct usually works with restrictions. 3 - Twisted barrels will make pistol shots fly squirrely. 4 - No Fire Serpens -- MeMadeIt 19:10, May 10, 2010 (UTC) First few challenge / ideas i've had: Chopper with Serpens Attachment / ability, Unforgiven with Pestilent Defiler attachment / ability, Any Hyperion Reaper that works. Thanks, ACP. :Crossing accessories no longer works. I am curious about Reapers myself, so I'll give the last one a shot. --Nagamarky 23:18, May 10, 2010 (UTC) : :Ah well, I have another Challenge i just recently thought of, this one I'd really want and would use so. Lvl 61 Scopeless S&S Crux (explosive x3 or 4) 230+ Damage WITH the shredder shredder effect, on a shotgun if that's possible. ACP I've seen crazy things like invisible guns and the old scatter airstrike guns from before the patch are still lingering and i keep making them hit the cliff.Tbone0923 21:10, May 11, 2010 (UTC) : Yeah ive seen a few invisible guns myself. If not fully invisible, just the mag was missing. Dont know how they managed that... ~ One random guy 21:40, May 11, 2010 (UTC) : : I have a competly invisible gun. It is called revolver pistol. Hit me up sometime if interested. GT: mtanders